In the case of electronic components which are based on not having a chip island on which the semiconductor chip is fixed but in which the semiconductor chip is held only by the surrounding plastic molding compound of the housing, there is the risk of increased microcrack formation, ultimately resulting in delamination of the semiconductor chip. This risk becomes greater if, in addition, the upper side of the semiconductor chip is to be kept free from plastic molding compound, and consequently the semiconductor chip is not surrounded by plastic molding compound on all sides.